Beginning of a New Life
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: This is chipmunks couple stepping into a new step in life as a married couple like their older siblings Alvin and Brittany...They face a lot of challenges and let's hope they make it through...read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of a New Life

Ch1

"Start of Something New"

On the plane Jeanette fell asleep on Simon as he stroked her forehead gently while he stared at his wedding band. She shifted and snuggled up to him and sighed then fell back to sleep. Simon heard his cell and read the caller id.

'Hey Alvin oh no we didn't land yet. It's a pretty long flight from LA to Bali bro thank goodness you convinced Dave to have a private wedding with us….I just wish he would've for you and Brittany. I still feel bad for the aggravation you had to go through on your wedding night cause of our fans. '

Alvin sighed and responded.

'Yea I know but he wasn't thinking and I was a nervous wreck to tell him to. Try not to get to carried away and get Jenny pregnant so soon bro. Yes I know I said I wouldn't but then ended up getting Brittany pregnant after 4 month of marriage…what was I supposed to do? Not make love to my wife? You were asking for a miracle…especially when I was like 14 when we did for the 1st time. Oh speaking of the boys here they come.'

Alvin Jr. and Brandon jumped all over Alvin.

"Daddy we want to talk to Uncle Simon!! Please! Mommy said it was Ok please oh please!!"

Alvin laughed and put his speaker on. Then he smiled.

'Oh two people want to talk to you bro.'

Both boys yelled into the phone.

'Uncle Simon when are you coming home with Auntie Jenny? Don't forget to get us something! Uh oh bye Uncle Simon…mommy wants us to go to bed. Love you lots bye now!'

They both kissed Alvin goodnight and he turned off his speaker.

'Whoa talk about our hands full. Well bro I'm going to let you go. Brittany probably needs help getting them in bed. Talk to you soon and have fun…Alvin out bye.'

Simon smiled.

'Alright Alvin we'll talk to you when we come home. Simon out.'

He hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. Then he felt Jeanette move and smiled at her.

"Wow you must've been tired, but we're not there yet honey. We still have 2 hours of the flight until we land. Are you alright?"

She smiled at him.

"Of course I am we're married aren't we? I so wish we could just make love until we land so we don't have to bored out of our minds with this long flight. "

He looked.

"Make love…exactly where would you like to? We are on a plane a million feet in the air…."

She smiled.

"Yes I know that but we have 1st class Simon honey…don't we have a sleeping quarters or am I wrong? Hello we're celebrities. You're going to tell me you can wait until we get to our hotel to make love as a married couple for the 1st time? And genius we have 4 hours left of the flight not 2. I'm going to sleep you decide on what you're going to do chipmunk boy!"

Simon watched as Jeanette walked to the sleeping quarters and shook his head staring at his wedding band. Then he stared at his cell and the time it was in CA. Then he looked where the sleeping quarters were and walked toward them. Jeanette was already turned away from him and he sighed. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny honey I'm sorry, but you have to understand the risks of me getting air sick and ruining it. Jeanette can't you wait until we get to our hotel?"

She looked.

"You air sick oh please all your life you've been riding private jets cause of your fame? Don't give me your excuses…goodnight Simon!"

He sighed and stared at his cell and dialed Alvin. Alvin was in a deep sleep when he heard it ringing. He reached over and answered.

'Simon what the hell it's 5am what do you want? Let me get this straight you are asking me if you should give in to Jenny? You woke me up in a deep sleep to ask a stupid question like that! She's your wife use your head genius and don't call me again and ask stupid crap! If that was Brittany asking me to make love to her before we land you damn straight I'd jump on it….BYE!! Especially with a long flight like that!'

Brittany heard his cell slam and turned toward him.

"Alvin honey what was that all about? Are you aware it's 5am? It's your 1st day at the academy you need your sleep."

He sighed.

"Yes I know but Simon woke me up cause he doesn't know what he should do. See your sister Jeanette wants him to make love to her until they land so they won't be bored and he is asking me for advice?"

Brittany looked.

"On a plane…what in the lavatory or something?"

He shook his head.

"No Britt the sleeping quarter in 1st class kind of like the beds on our tour bus. The one we slept in when we went on our honeymoon. That I was too tired to do anything when you suggested it."

She sighed.

'Oh I see. Now I understand but if she's offering he should just go for it. Hello it's their 1st night as a married couple. We made love more times than I can count right now on our 1st night as a married couple. Speaking of that we haven't in awhile since our boys were born. Oh Alvin I miss those nights of passion before I went and got pregnant!"

He smiled at her.

"Oh really you do? You should've told me that last night after we put the boys to bed and then you might've been lucky but Britt it's 5am I have to get up in 3 hours. Can we talk about it tonight when I come in from my 1st day at the academy please?"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Then he stroked her forehead gently and also drifted back off to sleep.

In the meantime back on the plane Simon looked at Jeanette and shook her gently.

"Fine you win, but if I get air sick don't you dare go and yell at me. It was your suggestion not mine."

She smiled as she turned toward him.

"Oh you'll be too occupied to get air sick I can assure you of that Simon honey. Brace yourself you're in for a long 2 hours. Especially since it's been too long!"

He smiled up at her as she kissed him passionately after she pulled her hair out and moved up on him several times causing him to just lose it and push her down to the bed below them. Sweat dripped off and their breath escalated as they got deeper. He cursed his lips over hers so no one on the plane could hear them and for 2 ½ hours they made sweet love and fell asleep when it ended. The stewardess came on.

"We will be landing in one more hour. Breakfast will also be served in 30 minutes."

After that announcement Jeanette woke up and shook him gently as he slept soundly holding her soft body in his arms still dripping of sweat. He woke up and smiled at her kissing her passionately several more times….and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him still trying to catch her breath.

"I told you that I'd keep you preoccupied for you to get air sick!"

He smiled at her and continued to kiss her passionately.

"That's only a part of what you're in for as my wife. Even though when we get to our hotel room it'll be noon….what do you want to do? There is so much for us to do…..the beaches, museum, several restaurants…and a whole lot of tourist spots."

She smiled at him.

"Yes I know that is only part of what you're capable of but we still have tonight in our hotel room to explore the rest of what my husband can do to me!!! But for now let's get dressed and eat our breakfast!"

He smiled.

"Yes I think I can agree with you there. I am hungry after all that energy from last night…thank you for suggesting it? I love you so much Jeanette."

She smiled.

"I love you to Simon. First thing when we get to our hotel I'm going in the shower I'm all sticky from making sweet love to you again but this time as your wife not just your girlfriend! Let me up now I have to get dressed."

He let her up and she threw her robe on and entered the bathroom to get dressed. Then she washed her face off and put her lipstick back on her lips. When she was finished she headed to the eating area and waited for him to join her. Her also threw his robe on and went to the men's room to get dressed and wash his face off with cold water. Then he joined Jeanette by the eating area and smiled at her. They ate their breakfast and took their seats and she just rested her head on his shoulder as she looked out of the window.

"Oh Simon look at it. It's so beautiful and the ocean is so blue. I'm so glad you picked Bali for our Honeymoon. Oh is our suite on the ocean or no? I hope we have an ocean view room so we can look out at the ocean when we're in our room? That alone is so romantic."  
He smiled.

"I'm not telling until we get there. Come on honey we're here. Umm Jenny shades on just to be safe."

They got off the plane and they got their bags. Then he went to the desk and got the rental car. After he let Jeanette is and put their luggage in the trunk he pulled out carefully and drove toward the hotel. They arrived and there was no one around. He sighed with relief as the valet took the car and the bell boy met them at the desk to take them to their suite. He got their keys and the bell boy took their bags to the room.

When they entered the suite Jeanette ran to the window and looked out at the ocean and smiled. Simon also smiled when he saw how happy she was and turned to the bell boy.

"Thank you for all your service that will be all. Here's $10 for your courtesy."

After the bell boy left Simon locked their hotel room door and grabbed Jeanette's waist and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at the time and stared out at the ocean shining so beautifully. Then she grabbed his hands by her waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh Simon it's beautiful and just perfect in Blue and purple to….and satin sheets on the bed! Do we have a Jacuzzi by any chance?"

Simon smiled slyly.

"What kind of honeymoon suite would it be if we didn't my precious!"

He took her hand and they entered the Jacuzzi room. And she smiled. Then they unpacked their luggage and she stared at Simon who was just lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He looked up.

"I thought you were taking a shower when we got in? If you're not then come and join me on this bed and feel how soft it is."

She smiled at him.

"I will under one condition?"

He looked up.

"Oh and what would that condition be? I'm really tired right now and just want to take a short nap."

She smiled as she got on the bed next to him.

"I want you to join me! Then after our shower I'll give you a massage and we can decide on what we're going to do 1st? How's that sound and then you can take your nap!"

He looked.

"Me and you in the shower? You know we'll end up making love again or is that your plan? Jenny answer me!"

She smiled at him.

"So I always wondered how it would feel in the shower? What do you care we're married now!"

He looked and nodded.

"Fine you win. Jenny what am I going to do with you?"

She smiled.

"Oh love me like you have for years."

She got undressed and entered the bathroom. Then she put the water on and got in. Simon got off the bed and also got undressed and went in the shower with her. He took the washcloth and washed her back as the steam filled up the shower. Then he started to kiss her neck and she sighed….as he pushed her up against the tile causing her to scream out again ……

"AAGH yes….now I'm really glad we're aagh married! Deeper honey please!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of a New Life

Ch 2

"Time to Unwind"

Back in California Junior heard Alvin get up early. So he woke up and entered the kitchen.

"Daddy why are you up so early? Where are you going?"

Alvin smiled and looked at his oldest.

"To the Academy; its part of my class. I'll be home before dinner; now go on back to bed."

Junior looked.

"Why I thought you were still in the Chipmunks? Did you quit music?"

Alvin picked up his son.

"No of course not this is just my career when the music ends. Junior stop worrying I'm still in the group with your Uncles and mommy is still in the group with your aunts. Come on then let's get you back in bed little chipmunks like you need your rest to get big and strong like me."

Junior smiled.

"Ok daddy; can you tuck me back in? Oh please oh please. Oh can I watch you in your studio? Please?"

He laughed.

"Yes Junior you can watch me work? Tonight after dinner…come on then give your father a kiss goodbye and I'll see you later. Remember Junior no back talking your mother; behave yourself I mean it. You too Brandon mind mommy and I will see you both later."

He smiled.

"Ok daddy…I will be a good boy. Tell Alvin not to pick on me; he's always mean to me!"

Alvin looked at his oldest.

"No picking on your younger brother. Both of you behave and I'll see you later."

Alvin kissed Brittany goodbye and she woke up. Then she smiled up at him.

"You still owe me some quality time chipmunk boy. Ever since the boys were born we haven't had any time to ourselves. We had to behave because the boys are asleep in the room next door."

He smiled down at her.

"Brittany honey….we're parents now. How bout I do this? When my brother and your sister come home from their honeymoon I ask them to watch the boys a weekend and then we'll have our quality time?"

At that she smiled up at him as he kissed her passionately.

"That sounds perfect a whole weekend alone. I love Alvin honey see you when you get home. Have a nice day, and please be careful."

He smiled.

"I will be Brittany; stop worrying. See you later I love you to."

She watched as he drove off ad sighed. Then she went back to bed and her boys got in the bed next to her. Both boys said at the same time.

"Mommy we can't sleep. Can we here oh please?"

She smiled as she covered both her sons and held them close. Both boys fall a sleep instantly and then Brittany.

Back at their hotel in Bali; Simon reached over and shut off the shower water. Jeanette turned back toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his chest.

"Oh Simon that felt so refreshing. I'm so glad we're finally married."

He smiled as he kissed her back.

"Yes I know very refreshing indeed. I am also glad we are finally married I love you so much Jenny honey."

He exited the shower and dried off. Then he put his jean shorts on and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Jeanette got out and dried off to then she also threw her jean shorts on and a tank top. She exited the bathroom and brushed her hair and put her bun back in. Then she walked toward the bed and saw Simon.

"How am I supposed to give you a massage if you're lying down? Simon what exactly are you up to?"

He smiled slyly.

"Get over here and you'll see what I'm up to. Well what are you waiting for?"

She smiled and asked.

"So I'm assuming you rather stay in on our 1st day here? The look in your eyes is telling me…..you rather stay inside than explore the sights here in Bali."

He watched as she crawled up on the bed and smiled down at him while her hands moved down his chest until she came to his button unfastening it. Then she unzipped it and kissed his abs as she moved her hands inside his shorts and back out again. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes you are right I rather stay inside than go out today. But you are hesitating and my patience are wearing thin. Jeanette we're married now will you just make up your mind? Do you want to stay in and begin our honeymoon right or would you rather go sightseeing?"

She looked.

"Its still early Simon and so beautiful out. Don't you want to enjoy the beautiful weather instead of staying in?"

He smiled up at her and started to kiss her passionately as his hands moved inside her tank top slowly moving it up. She smiled down at him and shook her head.

"I'm just not sure right now is the time to stay inside; we're in Bali and it's still early in the afternoon. Don't couples usually make love at night umm after 10pm when the mood is right? Simon are you listening to me?"

He sighed.

"Yes Jeanie I'm listening but we're married and it's our honeymoon. Newlyweds usually do stay inside on their first day of their honey moon; but if you still want to go sightseeing we will."

She looked down at him and looked into his eyes as she moved her hands down his chest and back up again. Then he pushed her down to the bed and kissed every inch of her body causing her to sigh and raise her arms above her head as he slid it off. Then he moved his hands to her bra straps and slid them down. She sighed as his lips moved from hers and around her exposed chest. Then she gripped him tightly as he came down on her causing her claws to come out as sighs and screams of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Aagh Simon honey…ooh my deeper……Oh yes…..aagh I-I-I l-l-l ove you so ooh much!!"

He smiled as he cursed his lips over hers and felt her push him down as she moved up on him causing him to scream out in pleasure gripping her tightly as they got deeper moving across the bed soaking the sheets with sweat dripping down.

"Aagh Jeanette…now you…ooh know why I didn't want to go….aagh out! They went on and didn't hear the maid knocking. They were too involved in one another and Simon reached over to the nightstand and paused for a minute catching his breath.

"We don't need a maid right now…we decided to stay in after all. Come back tomorrow morning. Bye and please put a Do Not Disturb Sign on our door…thank you and bye."

Back home in California Alvin was at the shooting range trying out his new gun when Mike approached him and also tried out his gun.

"Man bro not even 19 yet and already a father. Did you try to prevent it; man Alvin you're a teenager and have responsibility! You know that's why they have birth control and rubbers. Ever thought of using them?"

After Alvin shot the target he put his safety on and growled.

"Why don't you back off already Mike; I'm a chipmunk not a human. Another thing I'm married and love my wife and our sons. I have no regrets, and I'm not going to listen to you lecturing me. Mike I have enough stress to deal with and don't need this! Just shut up Mike before I shut you up!"

6pm finally came and he clocked out, and drove home. After he parked his car he closed the garage and unlocked the front door.

"Honey I'm home. Brittany where are you?"

She called from the kitchen.

"Oh Alvin honey I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner. Junior and Brandon daddy's home."

Both their sons ran down the stairs and to Alvin as he headed upstairs to their room to put his gun away making sure the safety was on. The boys sat on their bed and Junior looked.

"Ooh daddy we missed you so much. What are you doing in your closet?"

After he put his gun away he picked up both his boys and headed down stairs to sit on the couch. They both hugged him and he smiled.

"I missed both of you too. Did you behave for mommy?"

Alvin junior smiled.

"Yes we did; we helped mommy clean the house and straightened up our room since we got our new beds today. Is that a police badge? Ooh that's really cool. Then we played a video game so mommy could do her homework. Then Uncle Theo and Auntie Eleanor took us out to the park for a picnic. We caught butterflies and Auntie Eleanor taught us how to play soccer. Then we went with Uncle Theodore to order his tuxedo for his and Auntie Eleanor's wedding. "

Alvin smiled as he took off his badge.

"Wow you two had a busy day and are still awake?"

He looked down and both their sons fell asleep on him. Brittany smiled as she picked up their toys on the floor and kissed Alvin after she put them away in their separate toy chests.

"I couldn't get them to take a nap. They insisted on waiting for you to come home. Now look at our boys fast asleep on their father so peaceful. So how was your first day at the Academy honey?"

He sighed.

"It was alright. So many classes to take just to become a cop or DEA agent. Then we got our guns today and our badges. I won't be in the field until I'm 19. So how was your day?"

She smiled.

"Oh busy; I cleaned the house. Took the boys to the store for their beds, helped them put their beds together and had them clean their room. Then I told them I had homework to do and they went in their room and played a video game. Around 3pm Ellie called me and offered to take the boys to the park with Theodore so I could do my homework and finish up the songs for our upcoming album. Then around 5pm they came home and watched some TV in their room so I could make dinner. Now they're both fast asleep on you while you watch your NBA playoffs. They are really close to you Alvin honey and are lucky to have you as their father. Just as their mother is very lucky to have their father as her husband. I love you Alvin even though I am against you being a cop…but know it's always been a dream of yours next to becoming a successful solo artist. I'll support you because I'm your wife and love you so much! Now I'm going to let you relax and watch your playoffs until dinner is ready. "

He watched as she got off the couch and stroked both his boys' foreheads as they slept soundly on him while he watched his Basketball playoffs while he lay on the couch.

Back in Bali Jeanette woke up and smiled at Simon still fast asleep by her side in the bed. She sat up and threw her robe on and walked to the window looking out at the ocean and back down at her wedding band. Simon woke up and also threw his robe on grabbing Jeanette's waist and kissing her neck.

"Do you still regret staying inside today or did I make my point about newlyweds like ourselves?"

She smiled and giggled as she grabbed his hands by her waist.

"No actually I'm glad you convinced me to stay inside on our 1st day in Bali. You did make your point crystal clear those several hours we reached ecstasy! I must admit you're some lover and now you're not just my boyfriend but my husband. I never seen that side of you in all the years we were dating you surprised me my Professor of Love!"

At that he laughed.

"Oh really I told you a side of me that you'd never imagine would come out as soon as we walked down that aisle Jeanie my precious wife. Let's just hope we don't go home and find out you're pregnant you would kill me."

Jeanette smiled.

"Not necessarily you're my husband if I get pregnant then I will have more to be happy about except being your wife after being your girl for over 10 years. I have dreamed about giving birth to your children several times. I can't deny it you were my 1st and only love Simon and words just can't explain how much better you make me feel when I'm in your arms. Words can't explain what your love has done to me after that hard life we faced in Australia until we came to America and met you 3 and your father. You have done so much for a very low esteem female singer whose career wasn't going anywhere"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I only gave you my love and support like any boyfriend would my precious. Especially when you're a very talented, intelligent woman that was always putting herself down. That's what love is getting through the good and bad times. "

She smiled and grabbed his hands by her waist.

"Yes you're right about that Simon honey. I still owe you that massage don't I?"

He smiled.

"Yes you do but you really don't have to now I'm already loosened up after making love to you for the 3rd time as my wife."

She smiled.

"Oh Simon you're too good to be true and I'm so lucky to be married to a man like you. I love you so much!"

She lay back in the bed and he got in next to her holding her tight as he stroked her forehead gently. Then he covered them both with the satin sheet after he hit the ceiling fan on above their bed. Shortly after he also fell asleep holding Jeanette's soft body in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning of a New Life

Ch3

"More Surprises"

A few days after they return from their honeymoon Jeanette begins to get morning sick ness and back pain. Besides she also realizes she has been eating a lot more than she normally would. During lunch Brittany realizes as they sit down and eat. She looks up.

"Jenny have you realized how much you've been eating? You have really been eating a lot are you feeling alright?"

Jeanette sipped her Gatorade and sighed.

"Yes I noticed I've been eating a lot; besides every morning I wake up I'm sick, my back aches, and have also been going through mood swings. I mean we're only married 3 months you don't think I could be pregnant do you?"

Eleanor looked.

"Just think after Friday no more dorms for me. Saturday night I have my bachelorette party and then Sunday is my wedding day I'll be Mrs. Eleanor Seville. Jenny you don't look so good maybe after school today you should have Simon take you to the doctor. I mean it's not like you to eat so much. What do you think Britt?"

Brittany looked.

"I think Ellie might be right Jenny you kind of have that glow I did. Maybe after school today you should go to the doctor and be prepared if you are you'll have their mother there every waking moment to help you. Besides eating a lot of nuts and berries. To help you prepare your body to feed your young. Ever since Alvin started at the Academy it's so lonely not having him here at lunch with me."

Jeanette looked.

"Oh Britt still a drama queen; so he's not at school with you. You have one more month left and you're a fashion designer just like you've always wanted. No more spending millions of dollars on our outfits on stage we'll have your expertise. Besides he will be home later after you get the kids; he's a cop in training just like he's always wanted. Why aren't you happy?"

She sighed.

"I am happy for him but Jenny I worry all the time when my cell rings that it's someone telling me my husband died in the line of duty. It's scary being married to a cop."

Eleanor laughed.

"Britt now you're being over dramatic don't you think? He's not a cop yet he's still in training besides he has his music along with his brothers. Besides its only a part time job to pay the bills and the mortgage on your house. Besides to put food on the table for you, him, and of course your two boys."

The bell rang and Brittany sighed as she made her way to her class to get prepared for her final exam coming up a week after Eleanor walks down the aisle. Teresa smiled.

"Wow Britt you have no idea how lucky you truly are being married to that fine looking, multi talented hottie Alvin and mothering his children. Why are you so down in the dumps; aren't you happy?"

She sighed as she looked up from her class work.

"Of course I'm happy Terri. Just worry about him when he's at the academy like any wife would worry about her husband. I'll be fine. My sister's wedding is this Sunday and my other sister might just be pregnant I have a lot on my plate and I'm not even 18 yet. My oldest son doesn't respect me and picks on his little brother when I'm at home trying to do my homework or cook dinner. Besides I have a deadline to keep so our album can go into production. Life as a rock star is so hard and yet I maintain a normal life."

Teresa looked.

"Ok I see that but just think Britt in another month we're done with school and can make our dreams come true. Maybe take our fashion to Paris, Rome, or London."

Brittany smiled.

"Maybe you but not me I'll be here in California living my life as it comes. Hopefully by the time I'm 21 I'll be a designer for the stars?"

Serena looked.

"What do you mean designer for the stars? Britt you're a rock star and so is your husband. You have so many privileges having your fashion sense. Just think with the degree you can design out fits for both your group and of course that fine looking husband of yours. Besides those charming boys you have that are so much like their father! How's this for a name for your company…."Pink Elegance?"

She shook her head.

"Umm nice idea but then all my clothes will be pink. Has to be more like what I stand for besides the pink part! After I graduate I can open my studio with the money I had put on the side from our performances and sold out shows….I have the deed to my studio but need my degree to have my Grand Opening of course along with two of my best friends. It'll be so nice to design our own clothes instead of shelling out all that money…I know Alvin is sick of it to. Ooh I think I have it ladies…."Glamour and Elegance by Brittany Seville; or should I stick with my maiden name?"

Serena giggled.

"Hey we're in it to. I like the name but what about Terri and I?"

Teresa sighed.

"Glamour and Elegance BST."

Brittany looked.

"Hmm no how bout just Glamour and Elegance so we all can take credit!! Since it is the 3 of us not just me."

The bell rang and they handed in their assignments. Then Brittany headed to her locker and met up with the others. Jeanette saw Simon and looked as he took her hand. Then Theodore smiled and kissed Eleanor on the cheek. Then he looked at Simon and smiled.

"I think we might have more than 2 nephews if you know what I mean?"

Simon looked.

"Oh congratulations to you Brittany boy my brother just keeps going doesn't he?"

She looked and shook her head.

"Umm genius not me our boys aren't even a year old and Junior is more than a handful. Besides we don't want anymore that fast! Tell me you haven't been to wrapped up in school to notice the changes in your wife? Simon are you kidding me; are you that blind to see. Jenny you need to talk to your husband I have to go pick up our sons and get home to cook dinner. Eleanor we'll see you Saturday night…..and of course you Theodore for your wedding rehearsal at 8pm sharp."

They watched as Brittany got in her car and pulled out carefully toward Dave's. Then Simon looked at Jeanette.

"What is your sister talking about? Jenny honey talk to me please see you 2 love birds at rehearsal tonight at 8pm. "

They walked out to the car and she looked at him.

"Simon I think your brother may be right? Can we go to the doctor so we can know for sure; unless I'm coming down with the flu?"

He looked at his watch and smiled.

"Sure Jeanie honey let's get you to the doctor to see. Call your sister for the number to her doctor?"

Jeanette dialed Brittany's cell and she answered. Then at a red light Brittany went in her glove compartment and read the number out to her sister. She looked up and responded.

'Ok as soon as you find out call the house. Talk to you later Britt out.'

She pulled up to Dave's and knocked on the door. Then Dave answered.

"Hey Brittany so how are the plans going for the Grand Opening of your studio? Did you figure out a name yet? I think you picked a good date to open the doors on you and your sisters' birthday."

She smiled.

"Oh yes we finally decided on a name. It will be called "Glamour and Elegance" me, Serena, and Teresa decided today. Ok I see Brandon but where is Junior?"

Brandon spotted Brittany and reached up.

"Mommy up please? I missed you so much. Alvin is in the room on a time out. Grandpa yelled at him for playing baseball in the house and he broke the window. I was a good boy right Grandpa?"

Dave smiled.

"Yes you were Brandon. I already called Alvin and he's going to take care of Junior when he gets home tonight. I must admit though Alvin was the trouble maker when he was younger he is turning out to be a good father. And you are a good mother Brittany. Ok the rehearsal is at 8pm sharp at the church; so who is watching the boys this weekend or is it next weekend?"

Brittany smiled.

"Simon and Jeanette are watching the boys for us tonight and tomorrow so we can be alone. Then tomorrow Alvin is getting the boys at 3:30pm. I mean it's just one night alone since it is Alvin's birthday and he'll be 19 tomorrow. Besides he's watching the boys tomorrow while we throw Eleanor's bachelorette party. It's a shame though Theodore doesn't want a bachelor party. But Alvin isn't going to argue with him. Who would really blame Theo though after that migraine Alvin had on our wedding day and poor Simon? No Dave we're not planning on having any more kids at least not until the boys are 1."

Brittany's cell rang and she answered.

'Oh wow Jeanie congratulations to you both. When are you due? A week after our birthday whoa. Boy you can tell spring is definitely in the air. What did Ms. Miller say and Vinny? Did Simon call his brothers and tell them yet? Oh really and what did they say? Oh sure here's Dave.'

She handed Dave her cell and went up the stairs holding Brandon. Then she glared at their oldest.

"What did I tell you about behaving yourself young man especially for Grandpa? Now march yourself out to the car young man I mean it and your father will take care of you later. I said move it Junior! NOW!! I'll count to 3 and you better move! 1…1 ½ 2…2 ½…"

Junior ran down the stairs and to the car.

"Yes mommy."

Brandon looked and laughed and then Brittany glared and he gulped.

"Sorry mommy. I'm going to stop now I'm a good boy."

Dave looked at Brittany.

"Wow now Simon is going to be a father. I'm getting too old for this. In my early 40s and already a grandfather. Well I'll see you tonight Brittany. Goodbye boys see you later on."

They both got in the car and Alvin Junior crossed his arms by his chest and glared at Brandon. Without Brittany hearing.

"I'll get you later you little brat!"

Brandon looked.

"Mommy Alvin is bothering me and being mean. He took my juice."

At a red light Brittany looked in the back.

"Junior give it back to your brother right now young man. Wait until your father comes home you're in big trouble mister. ALVIN I said give it back to your little brother right this minute! I said NOW!!!"

Brandon looked and took it back from him.

"You big bully get your own that's my juice you finished yours before we left grandpa's!"

Brittany shook her head and drove into the gas station and took both her boys' by the hand and entered. She bought Alvin a drink and also paid for her gas. He had a problem with the bottle and handed it to Brittany.

"Mommy can you open it for me please it's stuck and I'm thirsty."

She opened the bottle for Junior and he took it and took a sip.

"Thank you mommy. I'm sorry Brandon but I was thirsty and you were teasing me."

She smiled and sighed with relief as she sipped her iced tea. Then after she filled her tank she drove toward the house. She unlocked the door and they ran inside. Alvin Junior went to the drain and got a cup to put his drink in and sat on the couch. Then Brandon had a hard time reaching a cup and walked over to him carefully and stuttered.

"Please don't pound me but can you get a cup for me I can't reach it. Mommy is in the bathroom. Please Alvin?"

Junior looked at his little brother and entered the kitchen and got him a cup. Then he grabbed the remote and put on The Disney Channel. Brittany came out of the bathroom and looked.

"Boys are you hungry? Do you want a sandwich or anything to eat boys? I'm making some lunch for myself."

Junior looked up from the TV and responded.

"Mommy can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich please?"

Brittany made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed it to him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you mommy .I'm sorry about breaking the window but Brandon is the one that threw the ball at me? Because I didn't want to play a video game with him. So he runs downstairs and tells grandpa I threw it. When I was yelling at him to stop bothering me when I was watching my show. I didn't throw the ball at the window."

Brandon looked.

"I did not you were picking on me and threw the ball."

At that moment Alvin walked in and Junior gulped.

"Hi daddy. Yes I'm going to my room."

Alvin saw his peanut butter and jelly sandwich not even eaten and took it up to his sons' room along with the drink. Junior was on his bed lying down and Alvin put the sandwich and the drink on the night stand looking at his son.

"What really happened at grandpas? Junior answer me and tell me the truth. Were you playing baseball in grandpa's house or not?"

He sighed.

"No daddy I was watching TV and Brandon wouldn't stop bothering me. He threw the ball at me and I missed it and it went through the window. Then he ran downstairs to grandpa and told him it was me."

Alvin looked and yelled.

"Brandon Seville get your but upstairs right this minute! I mean it young man now!"

Brandon gulped and ran up the stairs. Then he saw how angry Alvin was and gulped. Junior was sitting on his bed eating his sandwich and drinking his juice. He looked at his brother and he shook his head. Brandon cried on Alvin.

"Ok I'm the one that broke the window not Alvin. He was watching his show and ignored me so I got mad and threw the ball at him. He went to block it and missed then it went through the window and I blamed him. I'm sorry daddy."

Alvin sighed.

"Go apologize to your brother and call grandpa and tell him the truth now Brandon. I mean it Brandon apologize to your older brother and call grandpa to tell him the truth."

Brandon looked.

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry Alvin for blaming you."

Junior looked.

"Thank you for telling the truth you're forgiven. Daddy can we sing a song for mommy on Mother's day please? I made a tape but don't sound as good as you do and Brandon is on it to. Do you want to hear it?"

Alvin smiled as Junior put the tape in the recorder and played it. Alvin smiled and looked at both his boys.

"You both sound amazing….I think mommy will be very happy with her Mother's day gift. I'm proud of you both!! Turn it off your mother is coming."

Junior hit the stop button and Brittany looked at both her sons and back at Alvin.

"What is going on up here? Alvin I thought you were going to discipline our son for breaking your father's window?"

Brandon got off the phone and looked.

"Mommy it was me that broke the window not Alvin. I'm grounded for a week and my allowance is paying for the window. Let me go help you with dinner."

Rehearsal went smoothly for everyone and Eleanor smiled. Then Alvin also smiled at his baby brother. Jeanette and Brittany both hugged their baby sister while Simon stood by her side making sure she was able to walk. Junior pulled on Simon's jacket.

"Uncle Simon up please? I'm really tired."

Simon smiled and picked up Junior and held him close. Then Brandon also pulled on Simon's jacket. Alvin picked him up and held their youngest as he kissed Jeanette and Eleanor. Both the boys kissed their parents goodbye and also Eleanor and Theodore. Simon looked at Alvin.

"See you tomorrow at 3:30pm enjoy yourselves the boys will be fine with us."

They got in Simon's car and he drove toward the iced cream shop. Junior smiled as Simon picked them both up so they could see the menu. Both of the boys got an ice cream sundae with nuts and gummy bears. While Simon drank a milkshake and Jeanette ate an ice cream cone. When they were finished with their ice cream Simon drove back toward the house. Jeanette unlocked the door and the boys ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Then she also got ready for bed and lay down in their room. Simon tucked the boys in and also went to bed. Jeanette smiled as she held her stomach and felt Simon's arm drape over her as he kissed her goodnight.

Back at their house Brittany smiled at Alvin as he started to kiss her passionately as they went up the stairs to their room. She felt his hands moving inside her shirt as he locked the door behind them and pushed her down to the bed. He slid off his shoes and socks then he continued to kiss her passionately as she used her elbows to push herself up to the top of their bed. She moved her hands to his jeans and slid them off until they fell to the floor on top of her clothes already off. He smiled down at her as she wrapped her legs around his waist screaming his name several times as they got deeper!

"Aagh Alvin honey…oooohhhhhhhhhh. Oh my ever since we got married making love to you feels even better than the 1st time we made love as teenagers!! So…ooh much more…aggh satisfy-----yyyyyy-ing!!"

He took a deep breath and paused for a minute…Then she looked up and asked catching her breath.

"Honey what is it? Alvin what's the matter?"

He looked as he put his jeans back on and crept down the stairs as he realized his car alarm was going off. He went for his gun and saw a guy trying to break into his car. He yelled.

"Drop the crow bar buddy LAPD. Put it down slowly and down on your knees. Brittany honey go get my hand cuffs from my work pants."

Brittany ran up to their room and grabbed the hand cuffs and handed them to Alvin. He took them and cuffed the guy. Then he removed the mask and his mouth dropped.

"Isn't this a coincidence Robert; the one who thought he could beat me up in Middle School. Exactly what were you looking for in my car? You really picked the wrong car to break into buddy I am also a cop. You just got yourself an arrest record! "

He looked.

"But Alvin I needed money to support mine and Samantha's son. Robert Junior! I didn't have the money to pay for food. So I turned to stealing cars they pay me well! Can't you just let me off with a warning? We're both teenage fathers? Have a heart will you?"

He shook his head as Michael pulled up in his police car and put Robert in the back seat waving to Brittany.

"Don't worry bro he won't be trying to break into your car for a long time. He's linked to all the robberies that have occurred in your neighborhood. See you at Theodore and Eleanor's wedding on Sunday! Goodnight you two."

Alvin sighed with relief and checked his car. Then she smiled at him.

"Wow being married to a cop does have it's advantages if I do say myself. Now let's hope we're not disturbed again."

He grabbed the hand cuffs from his wife and smiled slyly.

"Oh really like what exactly!"

She smiled slyly as she felt Alvin's hands inside her robe untying the string and watched as he put the safety on his gun and put it back in their closet with his hand cuffs. Then she watched as he undressed again and came down on her again. Her nails came out and she scratched his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist again. She closed her eyes as his lips moved from hers tasting every inch of her body sweating bullets as their breath escalated! She moaned louder as he continued to get deeper. Then he cursed his lips over hers when she tried to speak being able to say a few words broken up between the moans.

'Aagh like one your adrenaline is pumping and on overdrive…aagh you hit every spot just right…oooh and the last but not least……you're…aagh..all…mine and we reach ecstasy each time we…aagh make…oooh….'

He cut her off and got deeper….as he also let out the rest of her sentence….

'Ooh really you mean when we...aagh make sweet love? Of course we reach ecstasy…Brittany honey we're married now not just boyfriend and girlfriend! Brittany honey."

He looked down and realized she had fallen asleep. Then he stroked her forehead gently and held her soft. Sweaty body in his arms after he put their ceiling fan on. Then he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Beginning of A New Life

Ch 4

"Brittany's Good News"

Saturday afternoon Alvin woke up around 12pm and looked down at Brittany fast asleep on him still sweaty from the night before. He had one arm behind his head and held her close with his other one. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Alvin honey. Last night was wonderful. Each time we make love now it seems to feel better than the 1st time as teenagers. I love you so much and am so glad you're my husband and the father of our children. "

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Yes I've noticed that to and am glad you're the mother of my children. But honey it's 12pm…you were supposed to meet Eleanor an hour ago to help her get the rest of the stuff for the party. Why don't you call her and apologize if she's still at your stepmother's house and hasn't left yet. Of course it feels better each time we do now we're married. Go take your shower and then call your baby sister while I go make some lunch for us alright honey."

She smiled and kissed him pushing him back down.

"How about we go one more time and then I call Ellie. We aren't leaving till 2:45pm smart one…so what do you say?"

He laughed.

"Oh really I have to get the boys at 3pm if you are up for it we can maybe for another hour but no later than 1:30pm. You have to take a shower…and so do I. Besides my brothers will be coming here so we can record our album."

She cursed her lips over his and moved up on him causing him to let out several sounds of pleasure. His cell rang and he was about to answer but she grabbed his hand and hit the ignore button. She took a deep breath and paused.

"Don't you dare try that it's Mike being nosy again. He can wait until you call him back. We were interrupted last night or did you forget? Today is your day off he has no right to be calling you in the 1st place."

Alvin smiled slyly and pulled her back down to him closing his eyes as she continued to move up on him. His cell rang again and he ignored it and they continued to make love across their bed. Then Brittany's cell also rang and she reached over to the nightstand and turned it off. They ended around 1:15pm and she smiled at him.

"That was more like it…no more interruptions! You know anytime we're in the mood we can even with the boys here…their room is down the hall and they can't hear us."

Alvin looked up at her.

"Yes I know that but you are also forgetting they're only a few months old and wake up in the middle of the night and sometimes sleep with us. Especially when it's storming outside! Do we really want our boys to know about that right now?"

She sighed.

"No of course not but still Alvin we're married now and the urge is there more often now than it was when we were just dating. You know I'm right."

He sighed as he got up.

"Yes I know you're right but still we have to be careful now we're parents Britt. I'm not saying we can't but we just have to be careful when we do that's all I was saying. Please don't turn this in a fight I beg of you. Brittany!"

She looked at him as she threw her robe on.

"I wasn't turning it into a fight Alvin I was making a point! The point being we can still make love when the boys are asleep!"

He slammed the bathroom door and went in his shower to avoid fighting with her. There was a knock on the door and Brittany put her slippers on as she tightened her robe string to keep it in place.

"I'm coming hold on please."

She opened the door and Eleanor stood there.

"Britt I tried to call your cell and got disconnected. We were supposed to pick up my gown today and the bridesmaid dresses or did you forget! Is it mandatory I have to have a bachelorette party? I mean you and Jeanie both had one and didn't like it at all. Hey where's Alvin?"

Alvin descended from the stairs fixing his cap.

"Right here hey Ellie what's up? Told you; you forgot I think you owe me an apology and you marked it on our calendar to. Well!"

Brittany gulped.

"Ok you were right well excuse me for living! We haven't spent time alone since the boys were born it slipped my mind! I'm sorry you were right and I was wrong Alvin honey. Ellie why don't you come in? I'm going to take my shower and will be right down. I'm sorry please don't be mad at me."

She smiled.

"I'm not mad Britt just nervous tomorrow is my wedding day. After tonight I'll be Mrs. Eleanor Seville! Theodore will be my husband and we'll be starting a new life as 1. besides I am dying to see where he's taking me for our honeymoon; Jeanette is expecting in 2 weeks, you're already a mother of two beautiful boys! Oh speaking of Jeanie why don't we throw her a baby shower when we get back from our honeymoon? You know like the one we threw for you but we'll surprise her. How did you find out anyway?"

Brittany laughed.

"It was in your agenda Ellie sweetie. I did try to act surprised. Yes we should do that for Jeanie. No men allowed Alvin…sorry!"

He looked and shook his head.

"Gee I had no idea; anyway I wouldn't want to go anyway Ellie are you umm expecting you look umm?"

She stared.

"I don't know. I went to the doctor with Ms. Miller yesterday but won't have the results till we get back from our honey moon. Because the night I spent the night in Theo's dorm we umm you know? Besides I've been feeling sick lately and my back aches to."

Brittany looked.

"Have you mentioned it to Theo yet or no?"

She sighed.

"No not really he's been on edge since he looked at the calendar. He's a nervous wreck like Alvin and Simon were as their weddings approached. Not that you and Jeanie weren't but still! That's why I'm second guessing about the party tonight. Yes I know its my last night as a bachelorette but Britt if I am won't I risk losing the baby or babies?"

She sighed and looked.

"No not if you take it easy and watch what you're doing you'll be fine. Besides Jeanie also has to take it easy. How bout I go take my shower, get dressed and make an appointment for you to see my doctor and then we'll know for sure if you are or not? The doctor you went to see really has no idea what the signs of a pregnant chipmunk are he's Ms. Miller's doctor and deals with humans. Alvin honey can you call my doctor and tell him my baby sister wants to go see him ASAP while I go in my shower?"

He nodded and dialed Brittany's doctor and made the appointment. Then he looked up.

"Ok Britt her appointment is at 2:30pm. And our sons have a check up a week from Wednesday to. I'm going to mark it on our calendar. Hey what is this grand opening on the calendar by your birthday? Mind umm cluing me in?"

She looked.

"Yes when I get out of the shower; I was just about to tell you about that. Can you take the clothes from the washer and throw them in the dryer so they can dry. Also can you please make some lunch I'm starving after that night of pleasure."

Eleanor laughed.

"Wow Brittany doing laundry that's new. I'll handle the laundry Alvin you make lunch! Also thanks for making that appointment for me; I hope I'm not it'll mess up our honeymoon."

He just laughed.

"Ok whatever you say Ellie. I'm going to make lunch now."

His cell rang as he was cooking and he answered.

'Hey Theo wuz^? Sorry about not answering earlier when you called but I was umm preoccupied by my wife. So what do you want to do 2night after we finish recording? What happened? Oh he did….maybe he overslept like we did. No of course not Simon would never ignore you. I'm telling you he was probably working on the nursery since Jeanie is expecting in 2 weeks. Will you calm down; I'll call Simon and have him meet you there. Theo you have to calm down seriously! No we're not surprising you with a bachelor party I swear! Jake wants to what? Oh no way I have my sons tonight you call him and tell him that is out of the question. He better think of something else or I'll personally knock him out!! Alright Theo I'll call him Alvin out.'

Alvin hung up his cell and dialed Simon's. Simon heard it ringing and looked at Junior.

"Alvin hand your Uncle his cell please it's your father? Can you go see if your Aunt needs any more help with cleaning up for me?"

Junior answered.

'Hey daddy how was your quiet time with mommy? Yes we were both well behaved. I'm helping Uncle Simon while Brandon is helping Auntie Jeanie with the house work. Ok we'll see you at 3 love you daddy and bye bye. Here's Uncle Simon.'

Simon took his cell and smiled.

"Thank you Junior. Now go see if Aunt Jeanie needs help?"

He watched as his nephew exited the nursery and answered.

'Hey bro…oh no I did forget. Where am I supposed to meet him? Oh man thanks for reminding me I was so busy with the nursery it slipped my mind. See you at 3pm and yes they were well behaved they helped me and of course Jeanie. So how was your night with your wife? You seem like you're still coming down from a very satisfying night! Jake wants to what? Oh no I hope Theo told him no we have the boys has he completely lost his mind! Your sons are what 4 months old? Besides we have to work on our album. Man Alvin you better call him and tell him there is no way. No you call him you're the eldest I have errands to run I'm the best man and my baby brother is going to kill me! Alvin he's your best friend you tell him the answer is no! Yes I mean it you tell him!! No you do it I'm hanging up bye Alvin!'

Simon closed the door to the nursery and got cleaned up and dressed. Then he descended from the stairs and looked at Jeanette.

"Honey I'm going to pick up my baby brother so we can pick up the tuxedos. Will you be alright with the boys here or do you want me to take Alvin Junior with me? Jeanie?"

She looked.

"Oh no I'll be fine just go meet Theo I'll see you tonight when I get in. Besides Alvin will be here at 3pm to pick up the boys. Stop worrying I'll be fine Simon honey. I have to go grocery shopping anyway. We are running out of food can I have some money?"

He smiled and gave her some money and then he kissed her goodbye and headed to his father's house where Theo was playing with Willy. Theodore saw his car pull up and stared.

"Hey Simon how is the nursery coming? Oh everything is fine I'm just finishing packing my stuff up to take to the house later tonight. Can you believe it tomorrow night Eleanor will be my wife after we've gone through so much drama and remained strong. So how is Jeanie doing? Are you excited that in 2 weeks you'll also be a father like our older brother Alvin? I'm so nervous its not even funny. What does Jake want?"

Jake came up to the house and looked at Theo.

"Hey you how you spending your last night as a free man? How can you not want a bachelor party?"

He sighed.

"I just don't alright! No I told you no strip joint either we have Alvin's boys you idiot! Yes I think you better answer that it's Alvin! He's gonna yell at you I hope you're aware of that!"

Alvin picked up his cell and dialed Jake. Jake recognized the ring tone and gulped.

'Hey bro yes I did suggest a strip joint….come on man he's getting married 2 morrow night he is supposed to enjoy his last night as a free man. Why can't your mother watch the boys until we get home? Alvin then exactly what are we doing tonight for your brother about to walk the aisle? So what the album is due to drop? Can't you postpone it a week until he gets back from his honey moon?'

Alvin yelled.

'No what are you crazy? I mean it no way are we going to a strip joint tonight! I have my sons, have to work on our album and get ready for my baby brother's wedding and besides Simon's wife Jeanette is expecting! I told you no and I mean it…after we finish recording our album I'll call you and let you know bye Jake! I said bye Jake!!'

He hung up his cell and Brittany looked at him.

"Alvin honey are you alright? What's the matter?"

He sighed and dished out the food.

"My stupid best friend Jake that's' what? He wants to take Theo to a strip joint tonight and have me drop our boys off at my mother's. I told him no way and so did Theo and Simon. We have too much to do tonight. Enough about that what is that grand opening on your birthday all about?"

Brittany smiled after she swallowed her soup.

"Oh the launch of my clothesline Glamour and Elegance! Me,Serena, and Teresa finally came up with a name for our clothesline. Just think honey no more extra money to dish out for outfits we perform in. Besides a concert starring yours Truly and TheChipettes…"

Eleanor glared.

"Why can't you just say TheChipettes instead of yours truly! That's what we are TheChipettes still a diva!! That will never change! But it's still good your dream is finally coming true to be a fashion designer! Who else is performing at the Grand Opening if I may ask? And are you sure Jeanie can go on….I mean Britt if you haven't noticed she's huge!! She might just be the one to have the triplets like Vinny did and of course our mother!!"

Brittany shrugged.

'You never know Ellie you might be the one to have the triplets being the baby! Oh you just reminded me. Alvin honey can you and your brothers perform at the Grand Opening it would be a great birthday present for us!! Right Ellie?"

Eleanor smiled and nodded after she swallowed her food.

"Yes I agree with you 2 sis that would be a wonderful birthday present for you and of course us to!"

He shook his head.

"Alright enough with the baby faces we'll do it gee! That's not fair 2 against 1. Hmm I know 2 other performers that want to take the stage also!!"

Brittany looked.

"No way they're too young Alvin and you know that. They're only 4 months old not even a year old yet."

He sighed.

"Just kidding. Wow talk about touchy. You ladies should be going Ellie has an appointment….See you later when you get in honey behave yourself! I'm going to mow the lawn see you later Britt honey I love you."

They kissed goodbye and Alvin went to the yard and mowed the lawn. Brittany and Eleanor got in Eleanor's car and she drove toward the doctor's office. After she locked up her car Eleanor and Brittany entered the office and Eleanor signed in and joined Brittany in the waiting room.

The doctor came out and smiled at Brittany.

"So Mrs. Seville this is your baby sister? Let's get started shall we? Ms. Miller can you get undressed and slip into that gown? I'll be right back don't be nervous I took care of your elder sister when she had her boys."

Brittany looked.

"She'll be fine doctor. Tomorrow is her wedding day she's very happy and nervous at the same time."

Eleanor got undressed and slid on the gown and sat by the machine. The doctor returned and examined her. Then she took some blood and exited the office to examine it. Eleanor looked at her watch and shook her head. Then the doctor returned and looked at her.

"Well Ms. Miller you're not pregnant as of yet. But I want you to come see me when you return from your honey moon. Its' Spring sweetie and young chipmunks like yourself have a 99.9 percent of getting pregnant! Just as your sister Jeanette did…just enjoy your Big Day and explain to your husband to be that while you're on your honeymoon you can get pregnant. Here's my number Eleanor make sure you see me when you get home. Have a nice day ladies."

Eleanor got dressed and sighed with relief.

"Oh I will definitely thank you. I'll see you when we get back and you can meet my husband when I come in. Thanks again."

Around 6pm they headed to the strip joint where Eleanor's party was being held thanks to Brittany,Jeanette, Teresa, and Serena. Once again The bride to be had a lap dance and enjoyed it. The end of the party they took a picture of her stripper and Eleanor smiled. Then she hugged everyone. Brittany drove both her younger sisters home and then headed home. After she armed her alarm she used her key and unlocked the door. It was dark and she looked at the time. Then she headed up to her sons' room and kissed them both on the forehead. Alvin Junior woke up.

"Mommy you're home I missed you so much.. Brandon and I fell asleep on him and he put us both to bed with Uncle Theodore and Simon's help. Now you're home I think I can go back to sleep I love you mommy see you in the morning."

She smiled and kissed him again and put the covers over him.

"Mommy loves you to Junior. Now go on back to sleep."

The she went to Brandon's bed and put his teddy bear back in his arms as he slept soundly and also covered him kissing his forehead. Then she exited the room quietly and armed the house alarm after she made sure everything was locked up. After she was sure everything was locked up she looked on the couch to see if he was still there and didn't see him. So she headed upstairs to their room and saw him fast asleep in their bed. Then she got ready for bed and brushed her teeth slipping in unnoticed. Forgetting her husband is a light sleeper. He opened his eyes and held her close.

"I can see you ladies had a good night. We finished our album and watched a little wrestling after the boys went to sleep. After my brothers left I put our 1st movie on for the boys and they fell asleep on me. So I tucked them in and then turned in myself. Goodnight Brittany honey see you in the morning I love you."

She smiled and snuggled up to him and fell right to sleep as he stroked her forehead gently. Then he also fell asleep holding her close to him. Around 4am Brandon ran in their room when it started to storm waking Alvin.

"Daddy it's scary out there can I sleep with you and mommy? I'm too scared to go back to sleep and so is my teddy."

Alvin picked up their youngest and put him in the bed with them and covered him. Several minutes later Brandon fell asleep and Alvin went to check on Junior. He was also scared and grabbed onto his father when the lightning came in the window. Alvin picked up their oldest and took him to their room waking up Brittany. She looked at their oldest face and saw the tears rolling down. Then she smiled and put her arms out.

"Come sleep by mommy sweetie your younger brother is by your father. Now go to sleep Junior we have a big day tomorrow. Junior aww honey isn't that sweet he's already asleep and holding his baby brother to. I think we'll be fine as parents; don't you?"

He smiled.

"Yes I think so to. Goodnight Britt see you in the morning. Goodnight Junior and Brandon see you in the morning."

They both opened their eyes for a split second.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy we love you to."

Then they both drifted back off to sleep and Brandon moved his head from the pillow to his older brother's chest. Brittany and Alvin both smiled and covered them both then also drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning of a New Life

Ch 5

"Theodore and Eleanor's Big Day"

The next day Eleanor woke up for the last time in her bed staring out of the window at Dave's house. Then she stared at her wedding gown and smiled. Ms. Miller entered and hugged her youngest.

"Hey Eleanor dear excited I can see? I know you hate that we enforce the groom not seeing his bride before the ceremony but we have our reasons. Both your sisters hated that rule with passion but then after they arrived at the church they realized why. Are you hungry; I was about to make some breakfast."

Eleanor smiled.

"I'll eat something light not too much I'm so nervous Ms. Miller even though I am marrying the man of my dreams. But I love him so much and just can't wait until we become Mr. and Mrs. Seville. I just wish that our parents could see us walk down the aisle with the Chipmunks and Alvin and Brittany's twins."

Ms. Miller held her as she began to cry.

"Oh Eleanor dear your parents are always with you. They will be looking down from above as their baby walks down the aisle. Just as they watched your older sisters walk down the aisle with Alvin and Simon. They saw your elder sister Brittany give birth and will always be watching over you 3. Just never forget that!"

Eleanor hugged her stepmother and she wiped the tears from her eyes and followed Ms. Miller to the dining room to eat some breakfast.

Back at The Seville house Theodore stared at his tux and sighed. Then he looked at the locket of him, Simon, and Alvin with their father and started to cry. Dave knocked on the door.

"Theodore I'm making breakfast. Are you alright in there? Theodore I'm coming in."

Dave entered his room and saw Theodore crying into his pillow. Then he looked at the locket and picked it up off the floor.

"Is that your biological father? Wow Alvin does look like your father! Oh Theodore I know it hurts that you lost your father at such a young age. But always know that he's smiling down from above watching you 3 grow. Come on son it's your wedding day don't cry. It'll be alright."

Theodore entered his bathroom and washed his face off then he followed Dave to the dining room to eat breakfast. There was a knock on the door and Alvin, Simon, and his sons arrived. Both boys ran into Theodore's arms and he kissed them both.

"Oh don't you two look very handsome? The only reason I let you 2 wear red is because of your father."

Alvin smiled.

"Ha ha very funny Teddy. Yes they get to wear red and I'm stuck with Aqua."

Simon laughed.

"So it goes with your eyes bro. Besides it's his wedding he picked the colors for us to wear. So stop complaining already. Hey Dave do you have any coffee? I so need a cup being up all night because of Jeanette in and out of the bathroom. Then this morning I had to help her up out of our bed cause her back was aching!"

Alvin looked.

"That's the beginning bro. Wait until they're born and need to eat every 2 hours. Then you'll really start to complain. You won't get any sleep and neither will Jeanie."

Simon sipped his coffee.

"Oh thank you so very much for telling me that bro. So I'm assuming you were sop tired all the time because they kept you and Brittany up all night. Just like you keeping mom up all night. That poor woman. And dad God bless him held you after mom fed you! Then he picked me up and mom fed me.. and then Theodore cried as mom fed us and kept on crawling all over poor dad taking his glasses and playing with them."

Alvin looked.

"Mom wore the glasses oh smart one not dad. I think out of all 3 of us Theodore woke mom up more than both of us put together! Then when we wouldn't go to sleep he held all 3 of us in his arms until we fell asleep and placed us in our crib! Then the day he never returned from gathering food came and I was in a bush scared out of my wits as the shots rang around me. Then suddenly it was quiet and little 5 month old me crawled out sniffing the air and saw our father dead on the ground in pieces. Then I ran home and into mommy's arms crying. Then the visions of the bullet hitting dad in his leg and that boar ripping him to pieces as I looked on from the bush shaking! Hoping that thing wouldn't find me!"'

Tears started to fall from his eyes and Simon held him tightly comforting him. Theodore heard Junior exclaim.  
"Why is daddy crying?" Will he be alright?"

Alvin stopped crying and ran to the bathroom to wash his face off and held his eldest looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine Junior I just had something in my eye. Here's some orange juice for you and Brandon with some breakfast.

Back at Ms. Miller's Brittany and Jeanette arrived. They joined Ms. Miller and Eleanor for breakfast after Brittany helped Jeanette in the chair. Then the rest of the bridesmaids arrived and got dressed in the separate rooms. Brittany did Eleanor's hair while Jeanette just sat and watched. Then Jeanette struggled and used a green ribbon to tie her hair up and smiled.

"You look ravishing in that gown. Theodore will be speechless when you walk down that aisle toward him. Oh my Britt our baby sister is getting married. Can you believe it?"  
Brittany smiled.

"Yes I know and she looks amazing in that gown. Oh Jeanette you give her the something blue and I'll give her the something new. "

Shana cut in.

"Yes and I'll give her the something borrowed."

The limo arrived for Eleanor and the girls got in one at a time carefully. When they arrived at the church they were able to get in unnoticed. Though all the fans were waiting to take pictures of the blushing bride to be. Finally the limo for the guys arrived and they all piled in Junior sat on Alvin's lap and Brandon on Simon's. Once again the fans surrounded the church and Alvin shook his head.

"Oh great my sons are going to get exposed to this? Simon when we exit try to keep Brandon from the cameras he's only 4 months old and can't take the bright lights in his eyes. On second thought you get out behind Theo and I'll get out last and cover both my sons they are too young to be exposed to this. "

Junior looked.

"Why should we be ashamed our father is the lead singer of the hottest act in rock n roll? Daddy I want to get my picture taken like you! Oh please oh please!"

Alvin shook his head.

"No you're too young. Now listen to what I tell you both as we exit the limo. Junior don't argue with me I'm your father and you will do what I tell you! Do I make myself clear?"

He put his head down in sadness.

"Ok daddy I'll do what I'm told!"

The chauffer opened the door and Theodore, Simon, and the other guys exited behind them. Then Alvin took a deep breath and sheltered both his boys as the cameras flashed in his face! They got inside and Alvin took a deep breath they made it in without exposing his two boys. His sons spotted Brittany and ran into her arms. Then Alvin walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Theodore froze as he watched by the doors of the church as they opened. Simon remained still next to him holding Eleanor's band in his hand. Jeanette walked in slowly next to Eleanor as two other girls held her long train. She made her way down the aisle as the music played and Theodore's eyes widened. Then Dave came forward and gave her away to Theodore. Alvin and Brittany's boys sat with Dave, Ms. Miller, and Vinny looking on.

"Ooh Auntie Eleanor looks very pretty! Ok grandpa we'll be quiet now."

The priest looked at Theodore smiling.

"Do you Theodore Seville take Eleanor Miller to have, to hold, to cherish, and to love till death do you part?"

He smiled as Simon handed him her ring and slid it on her ring finger.

"I do."

Then the priest looked at Eleanor.

"Do you Eleanor take this man to have, to hold, to honor, to cherish, and to love till death do you part?"

She also smiled as she looked into his eyes from behind her veil. Jeanette handed her his ring and she slid it on his finger.

"Oh yes of course I do."

He took her hands and the priest looked.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Theodore lifted her veil and their lips met and she smiled as they broke apart with a smile across her face. The music began to play again and they exited the church into a separate limo after Eleanor threw the bouquet. Theresa caught it and smiled. Then the others entered a separate limo toward the reception. The limo carrying Theodore and Eleanor arrived after the other one and the fans smiled as they saw the newlyweds hand in hand until the police broke up the crowd.

"Alright show is over people it's a private reception no fans allowed!"

As they entered the hall everyone clapped. Then they took their seats by their family and Alvin Junior pulled on Alvin's jacket.

"Daddy I'm hungry! Can I have some of your food it looks really good?"

Alvin smiled and handed Junior to Brittany. Then he went to get both his sons a plate of food to eat. After he made their plates he came back to the table and handed them their plates. Junior went back into Alvin's lap and ate his food silently. While Brandon sat in Brittany's lap eating his food silently as the adults talked. Theodore and Eleanor shared a plate of food and smiled at one another. Then Vinny and Ms. Miller rolled the cake out and to the table. Theodore took Eleanor's hand and they cut the cake and dished it out to all their guests. Around 10:30pmthe reception ended and they headed to the airport to catch their flight after they changed into regular clothes.

They boarded their flight and Eleanor fell asleep on Theodore as he stroked her forehead gently staring at his wedding band. Then he shook her gently.

"Ellie honey we have a sleeping quarters we're in 1st class. Come on then let's get to bed I'm tired and so are you. Don't look at me like that not until we land and are in our hotel room. Yes I know we're married and are supposed to but I haven't digested my food yet."

They got in their sleeping area and she fell asleep on his chest shortly after he lay down. Then he also fell asleep holding his wife close.


	6. Chapter 6

Beginning of a New Life

Ch 6

"More Good News"

Alvin pulled up to their house and parked the car. Then Brittany got out and went to the back to get their sons. She opened the door and saw both their sons had fallen asleep. She sighed.

"Umm Alvin honey the boys are both asleep. We'll have to carry them in and get them ready for bed. Look at our angels so sweet as they sleep. "

Alvin got out of the car and grabbed Junior from his car seat while Brittany grabbed Brandon from his. After Alvin armed the car alarm he unlocked the front door and entered. Then behind Brittany entered and put the house alarm on. They carried their sons up to their room and got them ready for bed. Brandon woke up.

"Mommy I'm not tired. Can I stay up a little later please? I'm not…before he could finish his sentence he fell back to sleep after Brittany put him in his bed. Then she covered him and kissed him on the forehead gently putting his teddy bear in their youngest arms.

Alvin tucked Junior in and he woke up for a second and gave his daddy a goodnight hug and kiss. Then he hugged Brittany and kissed her to.

"I love you daddy and mommy goodnight. See you in the morning. "

Both of them kissed their oldest goodnight and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Junior we'll see you in the morning we love you to."

They closed their door and Brittany whispered in Alvin's ear as they headed to their room for bed.

"I want a girl or two?"

He gulped.

"What? Girls; they're harder to raise than boys and the boys are only 4months old. I thought you wanted to wait till they were 1 to have more?"

She smiled slyly.

"You silly munk I know that but there is no reason we can't start working on it now right? The boys are asleep and we can lock our door unless you're too tired?"

Alvin looked as she stood by their bedroom door slowly unbuttoning the top of her dress smiling at him. Then she unzipped it and stood at the door taking her hair down.

His eyes widened and he kissed her passionately against their bed room door as her hands unbuttoned his dress shirt sliding it off until he was against the door locking it behind himself as he lead her to their bed sliding down the straps to her bra moving his lips along her chest using his fingers to undo the clasps behind causing it to fall. Her hands move to his dress pants and she slides them off as he continues to kiss her more passionately.

An hour and a half passed and Brittany smiled at him.

"That was rather refreshing don't you think? I think after each time we make love it feels better and so much more satisfying. I love you Alvin and am so glad to be your wife and mother of your children! Alvin!!"

She looked to see that he had fallen asleep and wiped the sweat from his chest where she laid her head and wrap her arms around him. Then she drifted off to sleep.

Back in Bali when they came to their hotel room Ellie smiled at Theodore.

"Hmm it's really nice here and such a tropical place for our honeymoon! So are we staying in or looking at the sights first? It doesn't matter to me I'm the wife you're the husband!"

Theodore looked as he lowered his sunglasses to sign for their hotel room key. The receptionist looked up in shock!

"You're Theodore from the Chipmunks…..Oh I'm so in love with you! I love you so much!"

Eleanor glared.

"Ah hem that is my husband you're talking to! Eyes in your head now!"

Theodore shook his head and the receptionist gulped.

"Ooh I'm sorry Mrs. Seville. How are you and umm congratulations to you both. Here is the key to the honeymoon suite! I hope you both enjoy Bali!! Have a good day! Oh bell boy escort Mr. and Mrs. Seville to their room and take their luggage."

They followed the bell boy and entered their room. Then Theodore handed him $5 for a tip and closed the hotel room door. Then he went up behind Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her waist as she watched the waves crashed against the shore. She smiled and grabbed his hands by her waist.

"Its so beautiful isn't it Theo? The water is so pretty and the sand so white. I'm so glad we're here for our honey moon."

He smiled at her saying.

"Yes it is but not as pretty as you Ellie honey. So what were you trying to tell me at the airport?"

She sighed.

"Oh that the odds of me getting pregnant on our honeymoon are very likely. With it being mating season for us Brittany's doctor wants me to see her when we get home."

He smiled.

"Oh I see that will be fine. So what should we do on our fist day here?"

Ellie shrugged.

"Hmm there are so many wonderful sights here. I have no idea what we should do first."

They sat on the bed and Theodore opened the tour guide as Eleanor joined him. His eyes rose.

"How about we check out the Historical Museum, get a bite to eat, and then walk along the boardwalk below the moonlight. Then start acting like newlyweds in our Jacuzzi? How's that sound sweet heart?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Teddy honey."

He took her hand and they drove toward the museum……after he parked they entered the museum and he paid admission. When the tour was over of the museum they headed to a restaurant on the boardwalk and really didn't talk much. As Theo ate Ellie gazed into his eyes smiling. Then she looked up at the moon.

"Oh that is a beautiful moon don't you think? Look at the pretty colors of the sky so romantic!! Don't you agree Theo?"

Theodore swallowed his food.

"Yes very romantic; the perfect night to walk along the boardwalk and sit below the pier as we put our feet in the ocean water!!"

After they ate he paid for the food and took her hand walking along the boardwalk resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and held her hand tighter. They came to the ocean and he sat in the sand below the pier after he took off his flip flops. Eleanor joined him after she also took hers off. They gazed into one another's eyes and she leaned in to kiss him passionately as her hands unbuttoned his shirt slowly sliding it off pushing him down to the sand.

Theodore looks up at her and grabs hands.

"What out here in the open? Ellie this is not wise."

Eleanor smiles down at him and kisses him passionately. Moving hands to his jean shorts unfastening them sliding them off slowly after takes off her shirt.

"You are too cautious Teddy honey! Its our honeymoon lets be crazy for once and make love right here on the sand below the moonlight and romantic sea air!! We're married now no more being careful!! Let's explore new experiences steamier and longer lasting Oh please teddy I can't wait till we get back to our room!!" Eleanor said

He smiled slyly and kissed her passionately pushing her to the sand undressing her slowly.

"Ok you win honey."

Hours passed and Eleanor woke up on Theodore after the sun hit her eyes. She quickly got dressed and shook Theodore as she saw a paparazzi truck pull up.

"Teddy get up and get dressed before we're 8am news!! Hurry!!"

He looked and saw the van. Then he quickly got dressed and fixed his hair. Then they both emerged when the paparazzi spotted them.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Seville how bout an exclusive on married life in the limelight!"

Theodore stared and responded.

"No comment we're on our honeymoon."

He grabbed Eleanor and put his shades on and they ran back to the hotel hand in hand. When they got in their room Theodore took several deep breaths as he lay on the bed.

"Whew that was too close!! Now you know what I mean by we have to be careful being celebrities! Don't get me wrong it was a good experience but honey we can't take chances like that!!"

Eleanor came on the bed next to him and kissed him passionately smiling.

"Yes I know; we were very lucky this time. If we didn't get out we'd be in so much trouble and talked down!! We are role models for our many adoring fans that look up to us when we hit the stage!! I'm sorry I pressured you but I was just trying to be wild on our 1st night as a married couple not just dating! It won't happen again I promise. "

He smiled up at her and shut the light on the nightstand next to their bed. Once again they made sweet love as a married couple and soon fell asleep in one another's arms. Eleanor woke up around 7am and took a shower…Theodore heard the shower running and got out of bed. Then he opened the bathroom door quietly and got in the shower with Eleanor as she reached for the louffe to wash her back. He put the body wash on the louffe and washed her back kissing her neck several times causing her to giggle.

"Ooh you bad chipmunk you! Are you trying to get me pregnant so we'll be parents like our elder brother and sister? Ooh Theodore that feels nice so what's next?"

After he finished washing her back he nibbled on her ear and she sighed as his hands moved to her chest. He pushed her gently against the tile and the shower became steamier as they got deeper……She couldn't remain quiet as hard as she tried to and made several sounds of pleasure as they continued in the shower against the tile.

The honeymoon ended a week later and Alvin picked them up at the airport with Brittany. Brittany exclaimed.

"We left you a message on your answering machine last night Jeanette's water broke and Simon was frantically calling Alvin!! I know you just got back from your honeymoon but we're all on our way to the hospital. She can go into labor any minute. Here Alvin I'll take them home so they can get their luggage back in the house and meet you at the hospital."

Alvin sighed and Theodore just stared.

"Ok how about this? Brittany we go to our house and Ellie gets her car and Alvin and I will meet you ladies there? I have to put our luggage in our bedroom and take a fast shower."

Eleanor smiled.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea. We'll do that."

Alvin drove toward their house and Ellie put her suitcases in their bedroom and then her and Brittany got in her car. Theodore entered their house and Alvin looked around.

"Well bro nice place you 2 have! Almost as big as mine and Britt's. But a good place to start out as a married couple if you ask me."

Theodore smiled.

"Yes I know. I'll be out of my shower soon just call Simon and see how he's doing? It won't take me long Alvin I promise. Hey where are the boys?"

Alvin smiled and responded.

" Claire has them while Dave and the rest of us are at the hospital waiting for Jeanie to go into labor. I would but he gets no signal in the hospital! Take your shower Teddy instead of talking we'll talk on the way there. Move it!"

Theodore ran up to the master bedroom while Alvin waited out in his car with his bass blasting! 10 minutes passed and Theodore got in the passenger side and they drove toward the hospital. When they entered Simon grabbed Alvin's arm dragging him across the waiting room.

"I'm going to faint bro…she's about to go into labor! I can't go in there man you go."

Alvin stared.

"Simon let go of my arm now! She is your wife and that is your child now get in there and support your wife!! I mean it move it before I throw you in there. SIMON pull yourself together! You can't fall apart right now Jeanette needs you now go in there!!"

Simon took a deep breath and entered the delivery room. Brittany grabbed Alvin's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they stood by the door while Jeanette gave birth. He smiled and grabbed her hands by his waist. Eleanor also rested her head on Theodore as she held his waist. He also grabbed her hands by his waist and smiled.

In the delivery room Jeanette dug her nails in Simon's skin as the doctor coached her on breathing. Simon grabbed her hand tight and also coached her.

"Come on Jeanie our 1st child is about to come into this world. You have to push harder…come on honey I'm here."

Jeanette grabbed his hand tighter as she pushed and breathed. The nurse smiled at her.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Seville it's a boy. Ok you have about 5 minutes till the next one is ready to come into this world."

After they wiped the baby off the nurse showed Simon and Jeanette their son. Simon smiled as he held his son in his arms. Then Jeanette held their son…..

"Oh no I don't think the baby wants to wait contractions 5 minutes apart!! Simon hold my hand!!"

The nurse took their son to the nursery and Simon took a deep breath as Jeanette gripped his hand tightly.

"Come on sweetie one or two more and you can rest. Ready come on Jeanie."

After 15 minutes the nurse held the baby in her arms and washed it off. Then she smiled at Jeanette as she handed her the baby,

"Congratulations it's a girl. Oh my Mrs. Seville there is one more ready to come into the world."

Jeanette stared.

"No way but I don't…oh never mind……here we go again."

The nurse took their daughter to the nursery and after another 10 minutes their youngest was born and it was a boy. They took Jeanette to another room and looked at Simon.

"Well Mr. Seville you have fraternal triplets. Jeanette needs to rest a while so she can re cooperate from giving birth to 3 beautiful children. But in the meantime we'll take you to the glass and show you the 3 beautiful children you and Jeanette created. But we'll need names unless you rather them labeled 1, 2, and 3 Seville."

Alvin hugged his brother.

"Well bro welcome to the life of fatherhood. So you have 2 boys and a girl?"

Simon sipped his water.

"Yes Alvin 2 boys and a girl. The girl is definitely going to be Jeanelle. The boys maybe I should wait till Jeanie wakes up to name them. I can't believe it Alvin those 3 beautiful children are mine and Jeanette's. "

Alvin shook his head.

"Why wouldn't they be beautiful you're my brother? Besides you're wife is related to my beautiful wife. Simon you have to let Jeanette sleep at least 3 hours…and you already decided on the names for your sons. Don't you remember?"

Simon looked and nodded.

"Oh yes Simon Jr. and David. We decided a few days ago thanks for reminding me bro. Maybe I should go home and take a nap after the day we had. What do you think?"

Alvin saw the sleep in his eyes.

"Maybe you're right you should go home and take a nap. I remember the day Brittany had our sons I went home and fell right to sleep I was so tired. Why don't you come by our place and sleep in the spare room until you go see your wife and children. Unless you rather me drop you off at your house. I have to pick up our sons from Claire's anyway. Its up to you Simon."

Simon smiled as the nurse brought his 3 kids to the glass one at a time and smiled.

"Maybe I'll go lay down at your place bro. I don't think I can go home 2 night without my wife and our 3 kids."

They all went to Alvin and Brittany's after they got their sons at Claire's. Alvin Junior ran into Theodore's arms.

"Oh Uncle Theo I missed you and Auntie Eleanor so much. How was your vacation?"

Eleanor smiled as she picked up Junior.

"It was nice Junior…I missed you to and so did your Uncle."

Brandon ran out of Claire's and into Alvin's arms.

"Oh daddy I missed you so much."

Alvin smiled as he kissed his youngest on the forehead.

"I missed you to Brandon and of course your brother. Did you 2 behave for Claire?"

They smiled and Claire looked.

"Yes Alvin they were little angels. They were playing video games in the living room. While I was working on my column and not once did I have to yell at them. I must admit you're a good father and of course Brittany you're a good mother."

Brittany held Junior and put him in his car seat in the back of Ellie's car. While Alvin put Junior in his in the back seat of his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning of A New Life

Ch 7

"More Surprises Ahead"

When they arrived at their house Simon entered the spare room and fell right to sleep. Alvin Junior covered his uncle and closed the door quietly.

"Goodnight Uncle Simon I love you so much…see you in the morning."

Alvin looked at his eldest and Junior stared.

"I just said goodnight to Uncle Simon daddy. I was going to bed like you told me."

Alvin smiled and entered the spare room and Brittany came up behind him and he grabbed her hands.

"Oh Brittany honey you startled me. He is so happy yet so worn out."

Brittany smiled and kissed him.

"Yes he reminds me of how you were after our boys were born. Its normal Alvin honey. Let's put our boys to bed and get to be ourselves?"

He nodded and closed the door behind him and Brittany followed behind Alvin as they made their way up the stairs to say goodnight to their boys. As they came to their room Alvin heard Junior yelling at Brandon.

"Brandon daddy said it was time for bed no reading your comic book. Now give me it you little brat we have to be in bed so mommy and daddy can tuck us in. BRANDON!!!!"

Alvin entered the room and glared at Brandon.

"Give me the comic book I said it was time for bed. Now give it to me and get in the bed young man its' time for bed."

Brandon smiled slyly.

"It wasn't me reading the comic daddy it was Alvin he yelled at me and told me that he's older and doesn't have to listen to you or mommy."

Junior sat up in his bed.

"Why you little liar! I did no such thing…you were the one reading the comic book and I am older than you. Daddy said it was time for bed and I'm not getting grounded because of you!! I was the one that is being a good little boy and in my bed waiting to get tucked in. Daddy I swear!!"

Alvin took the comic book and read inside.

"Nice try Brandon now get under the covers it is time for bed. No reading, no fighting, or getting out of bed. I said now young man."

Brittany shook her head and she kissed their eldest and gave him his teddy bear. Then she exited their room and looked at Alvin.

"Honey I'm going to bed. I might be asleep when you come to bed I'm so tired. "

Alvin looked.

"Okay Brittany honey I'll see you after I get our youngest to sleep. "

Brandon knew he was in trouble and got under his covers.

"I'm sorry daddy it was me reading a comic book. Goodnight Daddy I love you see you in the morning."

Alvin kissed both his boys goodnight.

"Goodnight boys see you both in the morning I love you and so does mommy"

Alvin hit the light off and made his way to their room as he quietly closed their sons' bedroom door. Then he entered their room and saw Brittany already laying down on their bed. He got ready for bed and looked at her.

"I thought you said you'd be asleep? I don't see you asleep yet? What are you up to?"

Brittany smiled slyly and slid off her robe and wrapped her arms around him.

"What makes you so sure I'm up to something Alvin honey? Hmm why would you think that?"

He looked around.

"Hmm let me see you have lingerie on and our bed has rose petals all over it and you are wearing that body spray that turns me on…."

Brittany looked and kissed him passionately pushing him down to their bed.

"I am not wearing any body spray honey. That's the roses you are smelling. I always wear lingerie to bed you know that."

Alvin looked up at her and smiled.

"You are still sneaky like when we were teenagers and just dating….but I still love you…..Yes I know that but you have the shoulders off and I can see your arch."

Brittany looked and smiled slyly as she kissed him passionately moving her hands down his chest to his boxer strings untying them slowly. He looked down and grabbed her hand.

"Honey my brother is downstairs in the spare room beneath us and our sons are across the hall. Besides I'm just too tired to make love to you 2night. Please don't get angry at me I'm so tired right now."

Brittany looked down at him.

"Okay Alvin honey I'll let you sleep…..Just want a little girl or 2 so bad."

Alvin shook his head.

"Britt we have to wait until the boys are at least 1. I never said we couldn't have more kids but honey you're rushing…let our sons get a little older than we can try again. An average chipmunk has 3 to a litter and you only had 2….you have to take it easy and wait just a little longer before we have more kids ok. Britt you are still young no need to rush into having more kids right now….besides your career and mine of course."

Brittany pushed the straps back up and swept the rose petals from their bed and threw them away in the garbage can. Then she got back in bed next to Alvin and rested her head on his chest using her fingers to trace the lines in his chest.

"I understand what you're saying Alvin honey just wish I knew why I only had 2 and my younger sister Jeanette had 3. What's next Ellie getting pregnant with triplets?"

He stroked her forehead gently.

"Honey stop being so negative maybe you being only 17 when I got you pregnant is the reason why you only had 2. That's' why I said we have to take it easy and not rush to have more kids. Now you understand?"

She sighed.

"I suppose."

Alvin stroked her forehead gently.

"Now go to sleep honey we both had a long day its time we catch some zzs. Brittany?"

He looked down and discovered she had fallen asleep on him and just smiled holding her close to him as he also fell asleep.

Back at Ellie and Theo's house Eleanor woke up in the middle of the night and took a pregnancy test. She walked back and forth across their floor waking Theodore up. He sat up and watched as Ellie paced back and forth and asked.

"Ellie honey what's the matter? Why are you awake we had a long day and have to get to sleep. Now come back to bed and get some sleep?

Eleanor waited 20 minutes and entered the bathroom and looked at the test….Her eyes widened and her nose twitched and she ran to Theo who was still sitting up in his bed.

"Teddy Bear we did it I am pregnant. We'll be parents by Christmas. We'll be good parents like our elder siblings I am so excited aren't you?"

He looked and smiled kissing her passionately.

"Yes we will now come on to bed you're an expecting mother and need your sleep. Come on to bed now Ellie honey. Wait until I tell my brothers they'll be so happy like I am right now."

Eleanor smiled at him and lay down carefully rubbing her stomach….I can't wait until they are born…Goodnight Teddy honey I love you."

He smiled and kissed her goodnight covering them both.

"Goodnight Ellie honey….see you in the morning I love you so much."

Eleanor rested her head on Theodore and fell right to sleep and he followed soon after.

Back at the hospital Jeanette sat up in her bed and looked at the incubator with their 3 kids in it and got out of her bed quietly and smiled down at Simon Junior who was grasping his mommy's hand. She smiled down at him.

"Oh yes you are a beautiful little boy just like your daddy…mommy loves you Junior."

David looked up at his mommy and smiled playing with her hand and giggling…..Then Janell started to cry because she was hungry. Jeanette's nurse entered the room.

"Oh Mrs. Seville its time to feed the babies then you go straight to sleep you need your rest. "

Jeanette made her way back to her hospital bed and opened her hospital gown as The nurse placed Simon Junior in position to eat. He smiled and drank his milk still grabbing his mommy's paw. Then after he was finished he fell right to sleep after he was burped. Then the nurse brought David to his mommy to eat…he too was holding his mommy's paw as he drank her warm milk. When he had enough he let go and the nurse burped him and put him in the incubator.

"Okay Mrs. Seville one more and then you need your rest…"  
She bought Janell to Jeanette and placed her in position to eat…she gently drank the warm milk and smiled at her mommy after she stopped drinking…After the nurse burped Janell she put her in her little incubator and smiled at Jeanette.

"Okay Mrs. Seville lights out and you to sleep right now. Your husband will be here at 10am to pick up you 4…now straight to sleep. You had a long day.

Jeanette closed her hospital gown and lay down falling asleep instantly.

"Goodnight Junior see you in the morning. Your father will take care of your brother just be a good little boy and go to sleep."

Junior smiled and hugged and kissed Brittany.

"Okay mommy I'm very sleepy now…see you in the morning I love you."

She watched as he lay down and fell straight to sleep. Then she looked at her youngest.

"Close those eyes right now Brandon it is time for bed. Mind your father or you'll be grounded. Now enough."


End file.
